scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Tressa
Lady Tressa Vessel: The Imperial Express Inter-Continental Railroad, Charters on the SS Hephestus Title: Steamstress, E.N.I.G.M.A. Agent 265 Age: 30s Race: Human Homeworld: Europa Hometown: None, was born and lives on the Imperial Express. Date of Birth: Building Season, 18?? V.E. Personality Only known as Lady Tressa, her real name is Caressa Mingot Bradwell. Lady Tressa is very amiable and easy to talk to. She appears very proper and works to stay within the rules of decorum, but can be known to be quite honest and tactless when it suits her. She has great desire for organization and plans, but continually deals with constant chaos, which she attempts to take in great stride. If you find her gaze upon you, even from far across the room, she is most likely not staring at you, but what you are wearing. Her attention to detail is almost instinctual, she can often tell when something is wrong, but it may take her a minute to know exactly what. When necessary her hearing is uncanny, but she often asks people to repeat what they are saying because she is usually multi-tasking or concentrating on something else when spoken to. Her hair should be noted, not because of its length, wave or color (strawberry blonde), but because it can end up in the most unusual places and even appear somewhere or on someone she has never met. If she visits you, you can expect to find her hair months after she has left or long before she has actually arrived. One Alchemist claimed it had special properties, but disappeared soon after making this known and before he could present his findings. She is often a contradiction in action for she likes to try and understand new experiences and cultures, but she also enjoys solitude, quite, and familiarity. Biography Lady Tressa, or Lady T is a well-known Steamstress to the Nobility and Well-to-do in the World of Europa. She travels from Nation to Nation in Europa on the (unending Train), which is her primary home. She comes from a long line of seamstresses and tailors who have made clothing for nobility. Her personal talents make her highly desirable in the upper circles allowing her to mingle with notable and powerful people on a regular basis. However, she is also a spy. Due to her access to nobles and social events Lady T is often asked to gather information. Each member of E.N.I.G.M.A has a special talent. Something that goes beyond the “spark” that all Europan’s have. Lady T’s special talent is fortuitous timing. She has an uncanny talent of being at the right place at the right time. This timing has led “Home Office” to assign her tasks that she finds undesirable for her station, but never the less completes her duties. She is also known to have the longest running working relationship with Capt. Fisk who has not started, but completed more missions with her than any other agent. Capt. Fisk often claims she has an uncanny talent of getting into difficult situations and according to the Home Office has been captured (and rescued)more times than any other agent. She has 3 daughters. One which is age 18 and establishing herself as a Chronicler of Fashion, one that is age 13 and works as an apprentice chef on the Imperial Express, and one that is age 8. The origins of their father(s) is unknown and many speculate that he could be a prince, vagabond, Other Worlder, or all three since each child is 5 years older than the other. This lack in morals does not seem to spark anything more than gossip and often intrigue many that place her in their employ. In recent months she has been requested to participate in “Trade Missions” with other worlds outside of Europa in a hope to counter balance Capt. Fisk’s less than diplomatic demeanor. She is also known to associate with Cordelia O’Brien who is perhaps the only person that Capt Fisk is known to tolerate on regular assignment. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Characters